Shattered Spell
by puppetlover2
Summary: When Mumbo Jumbo casts a spell, one unfortunate Titan and two H.I.V.E. members wind up with something unexpected. mpreg.
1. Prologue

My first story and so you know the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark night in Jump City and on the tallest tower in the center of the city stood Mumbo Jumbo blue skin and all.

Smiling he says "Perhaps it's time to have a little fun." Lifting up his wand he cast a spell creating three yellow orbs that flew in different directions. While one went towards a small storm that was coming in to the city the other two went off into a deep part of Jump City. Laughing to himself as he watches them go he says "This ought to be interesting, now all I got to do is go into hiding and sit back and relax."

* * *

Up in the clouds lay the brothers Thunder and Lightning sleeping. Silently a yellow orb came up through the clouds and with neither of them noticing or stirring went into Lightning. Upon this Lightning stirred and moved closer towards his brother while still sleeping.

* * *

In a dimly lit room full of incenses lay Kyd Wykkyd sleeping peacefully and dreaming of getting revenge on the Teen Titans for making their leader change sides. Unnoticed by him a yellow orb slipped inn through his door and went into him. Suddenly chilled by the intrusion he curls up in an attempt for warmth.

* * *

Sleeping peacefully in another room lay Seemore dreaming of what it would have been like if Jinx had stayed. And finally coming in through his ceiling came the third and final orb which immediately went into him. Unnerved by it he turned over in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Teen Titans, the H.I.V.E. 5, and Overload belong to their respective creators not me._

* * *

_Shattered Spell Chpt 1_

Day One, and a Shock For One

Lightning awoke with an urge for fish which in his case was odd seeing as fish was his least favorite food. Seeing as his brother was still asleep he got up and walked over to the edge of the cloud they share to see if they had arrived in Jump City yet. He and his brother were planning to pay the Titans a visit seeing as it had been a few months since they last saw each other. Seeing that they were there he smiled and went to wake up his brother.

* * *

A few minutes later Thunder and Lightning flew down and landed in front of the Titans Tower. After getting permission to enter they stepped inside. Inside the Titans - excluding Raven - were having breakfast.

It was Starfire who noticed them first. "Oh dear friends would you please come and join us," although she had asked them brothers to join them she practically dragged the two to the table they were eating at. The food looked as though Starfire had tried making Tamaranian food for breakfast - which she most likely did - though Lightning didn't complain seeing as in the time it took for him and his brother to wake up and get there he had become considerably hungry.

As Lightning ate to his hearts content the Titans talked to Thunder starting with Robin asking "So what are you guys doing here?"

Thunder wasn't surprised by Robin's question after all, their visit was unexpected. "Well you see we sort of missed you guys, and seeing as we were nearby we thought we'd come and pay you guys a visit." As he said this Lightning snarled at Cyborg for taking a piece of fish that he was about to eat. Seeing this left Thunder confused.

As he was about to ask Lightning why he was behaving like that the tower alarm went of saying that there was a robbery going on, and with that Robin called "Titans Trouble" before running out to the robbery with the rest of the titans and Thunder and Lightning(with some food still in his mouth) following him.

Earlier with the HIVE 5…

Both Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd awoke with a slight headache. Feeling nothing else they figured it was nothing more than after effects from being cryogenically frozen when they were fighting the Teen Titans. Both of them left their respective rooms putting on their helmets/hats/headwear as they went. Entering the main room of the HIVE base they, along with the remaining members of the HIVE 5 proceeded to have breakfast eating which was what was left of the little amount of food they had remaining, while planning what they were going to do for the day. Seeing as none of them were in good enough shape to do anything they agreed to remain in the base and continue recovering for the day.

Back with the Titans…

It turned out that Overload was sapping the city power plant of its power. Seeing the Titans Overload split himself into three versions of himself. Calling his battle cry Robin yells "Titans Go!" sending everyone including himself into fighting Overload.

As Starfire and Cyborg took on one Robin, Raven, and Beastboy took on another leaving Thunder and Lightning to fight the third.

As Thunder used thunderblasts Lightning sent bolts of Lightning at the bit of overload they were fighting. Unfortunately for Lightning his attacks were only making the bit of Overload stronger. Realizing this the bit of Overload sent out an electrical wave knocking away everyone and temporarily knocking them out before returning to being Overload. Walking up to a disoriented Lightning he picks him up by his arm and starts to drain him of his strength.

With his strength being sapped from him all Lightning could do was cry out in pain and try to remember a time when it hurt this much to be sapped of his strength. Hearing him cry out in pain Thunder awoke and yelled out "Brother!" before clapping his hands together in rage causing Overload to let go of Lightning and fly backwards into a tank that apparently held water for cooling down the machines in case they overheated. As Lightning lay on the ground now unconscious Overload became soaked and reverted back to being the chip like thing he has for a face.

Once Overload was defeated Thunder ran up to his brother while the other Titans slowly awakened. Realizing something was wrong with Lightning, Robin orders Raven and Cyborg to take Thunder and Lightning to back to the Titans Tower to check on Lightning while he, Starfire, and Beastboy take Overload back to jail. Agreeing they split up one group to Titans Tower and another to jail.

Later at Titans Tower…

While Lightning lay unconscious Raven and Cyborg examined him as Thunder sat outside of the medical room the three were in wondering what was wrong with Lightning.

Meanwhile while Raven and Cyborg were examining Lightning Raven notices something off with him. Looking at Cyborg she says "Cyborg why don't you take a look at this area," while saying this she points to Lightning's abdominal area.

Replying he says "Sure thing Raven," and with that he goes to scan the area she pointed at. While scanning he notices what Raven had noticed "Gee Raven if I didn't know any better I'd say he was pregnant."

Nodding Raven replies by saying "That's what it seems to be," and with that she goes to cast a spell on Lightning's abdominal area.

All Cyborg could say to this was "Dude he's not going to be happy."

A short time later, after Lightning wakes up…

"I'm what!"

It was Lightning who had yelled this, after all you'd be surprised too if you were a guy and found out you were pregnant. At the moment Thunder was trying to calm Lightning down to no avail. Noticing Lightning was about to have a tantrum Cyborg drags Raven out saying to Thunder and Lightning "We'll just leave you guys alone for a minute," and with that he and Raven were gone.

Even though they were a few doors down they could hear Lightning yelling "I can't be having a kid, I'm a guy for crying out loud!" "Brother we can't raise a kid, we don't even own a house!" After a few more yells from Lightning they could hear him starting to sob.

Feeling sorry for him Raven and Cyborg agreed to tell the rest of the Titans about this (by the Titans they mean Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy) and try to help him along as much as they could, starting with Raven and Starfire taking Lightning shopping to get new clothes for the future.


	3. Chapter 2

Shattered Spell Chapter 2

A day at the Mall

Here's a birthday gift from me to all of you. Two new chapters.

Disclaimer : Still don't own anything.

()

It had been two weeks now and Thunder and Lightning had settled into the Titans Tower until Lightning's trial was over. It was only like that seeing as Lightning didn't want to stay after the kid or kids were born.

Reasonably Lightning had to follow a few rules while he was like this:

He could not use his powers (with this Lightning had complained that the world would suffer a drought if he didn't).

He could not leave the tower unless another Titan was with him (he had gotten quite angry from this).

and 3. He couldn't have anything sugar until the kid or kids were born (by this point he was about to beat said rule maker to a pulp).

And now he was standing outside of a mall with Thunder, Starfire, and Raven wearing clothes that practically smothered him.

Grumpily he entered the mall with the other three (Starfire of which was excited). He was just glad they were only getting clothes while Robin and Cyborg went and got a book on pregnancy.

Secretly he smiled what would be considered an evil smile. 'Robin deserved the finding and buying of that book for making those stupid rules.'

It was then he was brought out of his thoughts by Starfire grabbing his arm and dragging him a shop with what looked to be a lot of pink clothes exclaiming how great he would look once he tried them on. And before anyone could blink his other arm was trying to remove her hand and he was silently praying for help.

()

"Aw man, why do we have to do this!"

A few shoppers in the local bookstore looked down a nearby isle where a certain bird boy and robotic human were standing, with said bird boy having a very annoyed look on his face. And with a look from him the shoppers returned to what they were doing with a nervous look.

"Because Cyborg, it makes more sense for Raven and Starfire to find the clothes, they're girls so they'll know what to look for," and it was as he said this that he felt a feeling of dread go down his spine.

()

What no one realized was that Beastboy had snuck off to the mall after them.

But before he could get very far he was stopped by a baker stand. And low and behold, on it was a mix mash of every pie and cookie one could think of.

"Duuude."

And now he stood staring at the stand like a deer caught in headlights, staring at a single pie as though it was calling to him.

As though his mind was made up he looked at the man in charge of the stand.

"How much for the apple pie with the sugar cookie variety?"

()

Lightning's prayers were answered when a cold voice spoke up, "Starfire, he is not going to wear those."

Curious Starfire turned to the one who spoke up, Raven, "But Raven I thought human men liked to dress like this."

"Oh really, who?"

"What about that Mad Mod fellow?"

"Starfire that's flamboyant, and besides the store we're looking for is right there," at this she pointed at a store that happened to be selling maternity clothes.

"Oh."

()

Back at Titans Tower after all the shopping…

Once everyone had gotten back Lightning had hurried off to the room he and Thunder were sharing mumbling about the embarrassment of what had happened that day unaware of what was about to happen.

Smiling Beastboy exclaimed, "Dudes and Dudettes, I present to you a delicacy so great I cannot be in only one flavor, so great that whipped cream can't do it justice."

"Just get on with it Beast Boy," Raven mumbled.

"Pie," At this he pulled the pie out from where he was hiding it. At the looks of his teammates he said, "Oh don't worry, I bought this at the mall not some back alley like Cyborg did."

If only they knew what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

Shattered Spell chpt 3

A new kind of Hansel and Gretel

Disclaimer : What's the point of putting this on every chapter when it's already known that I don't own any of the characters?

()

When Lightning woke up it wasn't hard to miss the changes in the bedroom. First off there were two separate beds on different sides of the room, the floor and walls were gingerbread when he distinctly remembered them being metal, and the room was no longer a mess.

Getting up he called for his brother as he went to the bedroom door and then down to the kitchen, once again noticing everything was not right. But once he got into the kitchen he stopped in his tracks.

Things were far from normal in there. Raven was wearing a bright yellow dress with bows in her hair, Beast boy was wearing a pink bunny suit, Cyborg was wearing a raincoat hat and boots, and Robin's hair had been fixed into a rich person's hairstyle, but what got him the most was his brother. Instead of his usual outfit he wore a baseball cap, a red and white striped tee-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers.

"Aw did Lighty-whitey wake up from his nappy-wapey?"

At this Lightning turned around to see a woman with a obnoxiously large hat and dress, both of white were pink and white.

"Who are you woman and what have you done to my brother!"

"Oh little Lighty-whitey's a little cranky-wanky," she happily said as she patted a scowling Lightning's head, "but a little pie won't fix that." At this she waved her wooden spoon and a pile of pies appeared next to him, but he just scowled and went off to somewhere else.

()

Thunder just watched this with a confused look on his face, "Brother?"

But then a small pile of pies appeared in front of him and the moment one was in his mouth he knew no more.

()

"Blast it where did they keep those files?"

Lightning was currently going through everything he could find in the tower looking for the files the Titans had on their enemies.

But no files were found.

"Lightning what are you doing?"

He turned around to see Robin standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What does it look like Leader Boy, I am looking for those papers you have of your enemies."

"But Mother put them away."

"Where!"

"There," at this Robin pointed towards a room that Lightning didn't even notice.

Snarling he stormed off towards the room.

()

Unknown to Lightning or Robin, Mother May-Eye was watching everything.

"So little Lighty-whitey is going to get rid of me, we'll see about that."

And with this she snuck off into the shadows

()

The inside of the room was for the most part empty except for a safe in the middle of room.

Smiling Lightning quietly exclaimed, "Sorry Leader Boy but Lightning is going to break one of your rules." Pointing at the safe he shot a small bolt of lightning at the safe's lock demolishing it.

As he went to look through the safe something pushed him in and closed the safe somehow fixing it.

"I'm sorry," an obnoxiously sweet voice said, "But I can't have you figuring out how to stop me."

"Release me this instant!"

()

At the cry of his voice Thunder looked up to see Mother May-Eye coming out of the room.

At the sight of him she sweetly said "Don't worry Thunder Wonder, Lighty-whitey is only in a time out," then she started pushing him down the halls, "Now why don't you play with the others." As she handed him a pie.

()

Charging one of his hands Lightning created a small light source as he look through the files with the other. However he wasn't aware of his limited air source.

"Aha!" He had found it! He had found the file!

Quickly he went to reading it.

()

Thunder looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Thunder what's up?"

Looking to his side he saw Beast Boy, "I fear that there is something wrong with my brother Green One."

"Well duh he won't eat pie! Speaking of which lets get more pie."

As Beast Boy went off Thunder quietly said, "Somehow I fear that is not the only thing that is wrong with him Green One."

()

"So you just need to hit them on the head to break the witch's spell," Lightning said as he read but it was then when he noticed something.

It was getting harder to breath.

Panicking he started blasting at the door, but all it did was leave dents. Scowling he unleashed all his power into one blast bursting the door off its hinges.

Slowly he got out of the safe but as he went to stand he felt a severe pain where Raven and Cyborg had indicated the baby was growing inside him. Slowly he fell into a painful heap on the ground.

"Brother…"

()

Curiosity peaked Thunders interest as he a loud sound coming from the room with the safe.

But as he went to enter the nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

"Brother!"

()

When Lightning awoke he was in his bed with Thunder sitting next to him with a worried look on his face.

"Brother…"

At his words Thunder looked up at him, "Brother you're alright."

"We need to stop this Mother woman," and slowly Lighting sat up, "You cannot stop me brother."

"Honestly brother I was going to help you."

Startled Lightning turned to his brother who he now realized was wearing his usual attire.

"Very well then brother, let's do this."

()

The Kitchen was blasted open with an echoing explosion, and in the doorway stood Thunder and Lightning. But they weren't expecting the kitchen to look as big as it now did. To simply put it everything was gigantic.

"Brother," Thunder silently said, "Did we shrink?"

Suddenly Mother May-Eye appeared in front of them, "Naughty naughties, it looks like I'll have to put both of you in time outs."

"No one commands Thunder and Lightning!" And with that the two charged Mother May-Eye.

()

Inside the oven…

The other Titans awoke from their sleep to the sound of crashing, screams and bangs.

Blearily Robin called out, "Mother what's the matter?"

"Nothing Dearies, Lighty-witey and Thunder wonder don't want to go to bed is all, now go back to bed."

()

Nothing is right.

Another blast of sound got Mother May-Eye in her face as she was trying to get at Lighting who had ahold of her wooden spoon.

"Brother," Thunder called, "How do we defeat her?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to that part!"

But fate was on their side for when Mother May-Eye managed to swat Lightning out of the sky the spoon landed in one of her pies sending her and all of her creations back to where they belong

"No!"

()

Later…

"So Mother May-Eye used a regular vender to get at us," Beast Boy asked, "Aw man that means I really can't have any pie now!"

"Fear not Green One there is always home made," Lightning announced before the pain from earlier returned tenfold and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Brother!"

"Lightning!"


End file.
